Karada no henka
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Un día normal, haciendo lo que normalmente hacen. Una luz, una pequeña explosión, el resultado; ¡Han cambiado de cuerpo! /¿Que diablos esta pasando?/Me siento rara/ ¡Que linda Hotaru!/ No entiendo nada. Pase y lean! Es gratis!
1. Chapter 1

**Gakuen Alice ****Copyright © ****Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

"**Karada no henka"**

* * *

**Parejas: NXM. RXH.**

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro en Gakuen Alice. Una joven de cabellos castaños iba corriendo en dirección a su mejor amiga.

_Hotaruuuuuuu – grito mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos pero, antes de que pudiese tocarle la pelinegra saco su pistola y le disparo tres veces en el rostro ocasionando que la pobre chica cayera al suelo – auchh ¿¡Que te pasa!?

_Te he dicho miles de veces que no me gusta que me abraces – respondió la pelinegra guardando su arma y continuando con su lectura. Mikan frunció el entrecejo, siempre lo mismo, Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios cuando visualizo a dos jóvenes; Uno de cabellos rubio y el otro de cabello azabache.

_Ruka-pyon – grito acercándose al mencionado quien se sonrojo ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

_Buenos días Sakura – saludo cordialmente.

_Hola Natsume – saludo la castaña al azabache ligeramente sonrojada.

_Hmp fresitas – fue lo único que dijo el encaminándose a su asiento. Mikan tardo unos segundos en procesar lo ocurrido.

_¡NATSUME ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – grito con todas su fuerzas. De repente algo la golpeo en la cabeza – Auchh ¿Quién…

_Haces mucho ruido y no me dejas leer – hablo Hotaru guardando su pistola.

_¡No tenias porque golpearme! – le reclamo molesta.

_Hay tantas cosas en esta vida que no debo hacer y aun así las hagonM-I-K-A-N – respondió con cierto toque de burla. Mikan suspiro resignada, no valía la pena seguir peleando.

_Buenos días mis amores – entro al salón Narumi vestido de princesa y saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa.

_Buenos días – saludaron menos de la mitad del salón.

_¿Y como están hoy mis amores? – pregunto pero como era de esperarse nadie le respondió.

_Bien – dijo algo deprimido debido a que fue completamente ignorado – Hoy haremos una actividad muy divertida – dijo esta vez ganándose la atención de la mayoría "No que no me hacían caso" pensó – Bien, antes de decirles la actividad formen equipos de 4 personas – Dicho esto todos comenzaron a formarse en equipos.

_Hotaru – le hablo Mikan a la azabache, ella asintio levemente con la cabeza. Esto quería decir que ambas estaban en el mismo equipo. Hotaru miro hacia atrás observando como todas las jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas rodeaban a Natsume y Ruka pidiéndoles que estén en su equipo.

_Oi Hyuuga – le hablo al azabache quien la volteo a ver, al ver las señas que ella le hacia asintió y le dio un codazo a Ruka para llamar su atención.

_¿Que sucede? – pregunto el rubio harto de oír tanto griterío.

_Estaremos en el equipo de Imai y Fresitas – le dijo sin tomarle importancia. Ruka miro a la oji-violeta quien le enseño una foto en la que venia el vestido de vaca, se sonrojo fuertemente y miro a otro lado.

Media hora después..

_Muy bien ¿ya están formados los equipos? – pregunto Narumi a lo que todos, a excepción de Natsume, Ruka y Hotaru respondieron con un energético "Si" – Muy bien, ahora el trabajo es el siguiente, todos ustedes, en equipos por supuesto, iran al bosque del Norte para encontrar un objeto que deje ahí escondido – dijo, todos se vieron entre si, interesados por la tarea – Bien que pase alguien del equipo para darles la hoja de las pistas – Mikan se paro rápidamente y se acerco a Narumi – Buena suerte Mikan-chan – le dijo el rubio entregándole la hoja, ella asintió felizmente dirigiéndose a su lugar. – bien Pueden empezar ahora – Ni bien termino de hablar y todos los alumnos se encontraban dirigiéndose al famoso bosque.

_Debemos esforzarnos – grito Mikan alzando el dedo pulgar en señal de victoria.

_¿Cual es la primera pista? – pregunto Ruka con una gota estilo anime cayendo por su cabeza. Mikan abrió la hoja y comenzó a leer.

_"La primera pista mis amores: Es algo grande, muy muy grande, tiene copa y color verde, hojas y es durito emmm si eso es"

_Vaya Idiota – dijo Natsume al escuchar esa pista tan.. estúpida.

_Vamos a dividirnos en dos y cada uno revise los arboles – dijo Hotaru. Todos asintieron Mikan se fue con ella y Natsume y Ruka se fueron por otro lado.

* * *

_¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto una joven de cabello negro y ojos Cafés de nombre Hinata.

_Si – respondió otra joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules, cuyo nombre es Tomoko

_Pero aun no sabes como utilizar ese Alice – le dijo su amiga algo preocupada.

_Vamos no te preocupes Hina-chan, el Alice de la magia no debe ser peligroso – le dijo Tomoko con una gran sonrisa viendo a su amiga, ella suspiro resignada, su amiga era muy terca y cuando una idea se le metia a la cabeza no había nadie capaz de sacársela.

_¿Y que hechizo vas a decir?

_No lo se, diré unas palabras al azar – dijo Tomo despreocupadamente, levanto la mano derecha y cerro los ojos – _Chronos, chronos, retumb, ehhhh mmmm chronos ya! _– Recito a su amiga le salio una gota estilo anime de la cabeza al escuchar las grandes palabras de su amiga. Una luz blanca salio de la mano de su amiga perdiéndose por los cielos.

* * *

_¿Encontraron algo? – les pregunto Mikan a los dos jóvenes.

_No, gay-sensei es un idiota pero supo esconder bien la pista – dijo Natsume muy molesto.

_Bueno por lo menos sabemos que la pista esta en un árbol – dijo Ruka igualmente molesto.

_Que listo Nogi – le dijo Hotaru con un tono burlón, Ruka frunció el ceño y la miro de mala gana.

_Oigan miren ahí – hablo Mikan señalando el cielo, los otros tres vieron a donde ella señalaba y se sorprendieron al ver una luz blanca.

_Que extraña luz – dijo Ruka.

_¿Saben que es mas extraño? – pregunto Hotaru de lo mas tranquila.

_¿Que? – pregunto Natsume.

_Que la luz viene hacia acá – dijo ella. En eso la luz cayo sobre ellos ocasionando un pequeña explosion.

* * *

Tomoko abrio los ojos despues de unos segundos.

_¿Ocurrió algo? – pregunto emocionada, Hinata asintió.

_Una luz salio de tu mano y se perdió entre el cielo – dijo.

_¡Genial! Pero, ¿No paso nada?

_No, solo se perdió y ya – dijo la pelinegra.

_Bueno, como sea, vamonos al salón – dijo Tomoko comenzando a caminar. Hinata asintió y fue detrás de su amiga.

* * *

Natsume comenzó a abrir los ojos, después de que esa luz impactaran contra ellos cayeron desmayados. Se toco la cabeza para calmar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Bajo su mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver que estaba usando falda ¿¡Falda!? ¿Qué mierda hacia el con una falda? Miro al frente y miro su cuerpo desmayado ¿Esperen? ¿Su cuerpo?¡Eso no le estaba gustando! Se puso de pie y se observo las manos. Paso su mano por su cabello dándose cuenta que este era largo y tenia dos … ¿colitas?

_¿Mikan? – escucho una voz tras si observando a Ruka quien le hablaba preocupado.

_Ruka – dijo.

_¿Eh? – dijo el rubio algo intrigado ¿Por qué le dijo Ruka si ella es Hotaru?

_Yo no soy Ruka baka – le dijo, la castaña abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

_Kyaaa – escucharon un grito, voltearon y vieron a Hotaru quien estaba sorprendida viendo a Mikan.

_Imai ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto Mikan.

_Y-y-yo no soy Hotaru yo soy Mikan – dijo la azabache.

_¿Que mierda pasa aquí? – dijo Ruka viendo su cuerpo.

_Aghh me duele la cabeza – se quejo Natsume despertando, miro al frente y al ver a Ruka lo señalo.

_¿Que hago alla? – pregunto.

_Creo que..

_¡Cambiamos de cuerpos! – grito Hotaru. Todos se vieron entre si, ahora si; la pregunta del millón ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO!?

* * *

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?_

_Gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado, bien aqui les dejo como quedaron los personajes, es decir, a que cuerpo se fueron:_

_Mikan_Hotaru._

_Hotaru_Ruka._

_Ruka_Natsume._

_Natsume_ Mikan._

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Bye!_

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen Alice Copyright © Tachibana Higuchi.

"Karada no henka"

Parejas: NXM. RXH.

* * *

Mikan- Hotaru.

Hotaru- Ruka.

Ruka-Natsume.

Natsume- Mikan.!

* * *

_¿¡Que mierda esta pasando!? _ pregunto Mikan viendo su cuerpo. Eso era locura ¿Como es posible que hayan terminado así?

_Tsk tenias que ser tu la que esta en mi cuerpo _ se quejo Hotaru viendo su cuerpo ¿Porque de todas las personas tenia que ser Mikan la que se adentro a su cuerpo?

_¡No es momento para quejarse! _ grito Natsume desatando las colitas que Mikan traía en ese momento.

_¿Hey que haces? _ reclamo ella.

_¡Cállate! _ le espeto.

_Hay que dejar de pelear y tratar de pensar ¿como terminamos así? _ pregunto Ruka en el cuerpo de Natsume. Se quedaron en silencio, tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero, por mas que pensaban y pensaban no hallaban respuesta alguna.

_Oigan chicos _ escucharon un grito tras ellos, voltearon y vieron a Koko quien se acercaba a ellos _ Naru quiere que todos regresemos ya gano un equipo _ les dijo.

_Vamos _ dijo Natsume comenzando a caminar tranquilamente.

_Wow quiero felicitar al equipo ganador _ dijo Hotaru corriendo en dirección al salón.

_¡Que molestia! _ dijeron Mikan y Ruka caminando sin despreocupación. Koko los miro intrigado pero decidió seguir a Natsume.

_Bien mis amores ¡Me alegro que se hayan esforzado! El equipo ganador es el equipo de Anna, Yuu. Nonoko y Koko _ dijo el rubio felizmente.

_¡Felicidades!_ grito Hotaru acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos. Todo el mundo puso cara de WTF al ver eso.

_G-gracias Hotaru-chan _ dijo Nonoko sorprendida por la actitud de la azabache.

_Tsk, hacen tanto drama por un estúpido juego, ademas Bailarina barata ¿no se te ocurrió pista mas idiota que poner? _ Hablo Mikan viendo con frialdad al rubio quien se sorprendió por su actitud. Todos, jamas se imaginaron que la dulce y tierna Mikan hablara de ese modo, mucho menos a Narumi al cual consideraba un padre.

_Mikan no hables así _ dijo Natsume con cierta preocupación.

_No te metas Hyuuga si ella quiere hablar así que lo haga, ademas es verdad ¿que clase de idiota pone una pista así? _ hablo Ruka de manera seria y calmada.

_ ¡Cállate! No sean groseros Narumi-sensei se esforzó mucho haciendo este juego y ustedes lo insultan son unos baka. bakas. bakaaaaaas! _ grito Hotaru enseñándole la lengua a Ruka y Mikan.

_Hotaru-chan ¿te sientes bien? _ le pregunto la peli-rosa a la azabache, ella la miro y asintió con una gran sonrisa.

_¡Claro que si! _ dijo enseñándole el dedo pulgar en señal de que se encontraba muy bien.

_Ya me harte de esto. Me largo _ dijo Mikan dándose la vuelta y yéndose a otro lugar.

_Espera _ grito Hotaru yendo tras la castaña.

_Ese par de idiotas _ dijo Ruka caminando tras ella.

_Perdón Narumi _ dijo Natsume haciendo una leve reverencia y yendo tras sus amigos- Todos los veían sorprendidos, algo extraño estaba pasando; si, todo el mundo sabia que Natsume nunca actúa de manera amable y preocupada. Mikan estaba actuando de manera fría y distante. Ruka estaba mas serio y grosero y Hotaru.. ella estaba mas alegre y feliz. ¿Que ha pasado?

_Bien. actuaremos como si nada estuviera pasando. Y cada quien piense en algo para resolver esta situacion _ dijo Hotaru en el cuerpo de Ruka.

_¿Y si le decimos a Narumi-sensei? _ pregunto Mikan en el cuerpo de Hotaru.

_No creo que esa bailarina barata nos ayude en algo _ dijo Natsume en el cuerpo de Mikan.

_Es verdad. Sakura lo mejor es buscar una solución nosotros mismos, si no hayamos una tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a alguien mas _ dijo Ruka en el cuerpo de Natsume.

_Bien _ dijo ella resignada. Después de platicar sobre el tema decidieron irse a su habitacion, o mejor dicho, irse a la habitacion de su cuerpo.

**CON MIKAN.**

_Kyaaa ¡me encanta la habitación de Hotaru_ exclamo viendo la habitación de la azabache totalmente ordena, no es la primera vez que esta ahi pero ahora podía hurgar algunas cosillas, que tal si encontraba algo dedicado a ella. ¡Eso seria genial! _ Antes que nada me daré una ducha_ dijo mientras se adentraba en el baño, como aun era de día tendría que ponerse nuevamente el uniforme así que no se molesto en buscar ropa limpia.

Después de media hora salio refrescada, se acerco a la cama de la azabache y se recostó. El sueño la venció y cayo profundamente dormida.

**Con Ruka.**

El estaba viendo por la ventana de la habitación de Natsume. Tenia que encontrar la manera de buscar una respuesta. Suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Lo mas seguro es que sea Hotaru la primera en hallar la respuesta, no por nada era una chica muy lista..

_Y muy linda_ susurro. Se sonrojo ligeramente y negó con la cabeza ¿Que diablos estaba pensando? Se puso de pie y salio de la habitación. Como era de esperarse escucho como todas las chicas comenzaban a decir el nombre de Natsume entre suspiros, suspiro con cansancio y se dirigió a comer algo.

**Con Natsume.**

_Vaya que es ordenada_ susurro al ver la habitación de la castaña, la cual se encontraba perfectamente ordenada, cosa que era raro en ella. Se acerco a la cama y se recostó viendo hacia el techo. Lo que estaba pasando era algo anormal, era una completa locura. Hacia un maldito calor, se puso de pie caminando hacia el baño pero se detuvo al recordar la situación: Estaba en el cuerpo de Mikan. Se quedo estático en su lugar por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tomo una toalla y se adentro al baño.

**Con Hotaru.**

_Vaya si que Nogi es muy ordenado_ se dijo a si misma mientras veía con detenimiento el lugar. Fijo su vista en una pequeña cajita café que se encontraba en el rubo a lado de la cama _Seguramente son los secretos de Nogi_ pensó mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomo y sin remordimiento alguno la abrió. Habían muchas cosas fotos, Hojas dobladas etc.. etc.. Tomo entre sus manos una foto de Mikan. Frunció el entrecejo ligeramente y la volvió a guardar, cerro la caja y la coloco en su lugar. Hacia mucho calor y lo único que quería era darse una ducha bien fría pero la idea de que estaba en el cuerpo de Ruka Nogi le hacia detenerse.

_¡Que molestia!_ pensó acercándose a la cama y recostándose en ella.

* * *

Al dia siguiente...

_Buenos días _ se escucho una voz alegre en la puerta del salón, todos voltearon pensando que era Mikan la que había dicho esto pero sus quijadas se abrieron hasta el suelo al ver que; la que había saludado felizmente era nada mas ni nada menos que Imai Hotaru.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA-

Miles de bakas golpearon a la pobre chica en el rostro, todos voltearon y vieron a Ruka con la pistola en su mano y un aura asesina rodeándolo. Esa estúpida de Mikan la estaba dejando en ridículo.

_I-Imai_ grito Natsume acercándose a la mencionada.

_AGHHHHH ¿QUE TE PASA?_ grito la azabache echa una furia. Mikan entro al salón sin hacerle caso a nadie, se sentó en su lugar y saco un manga el cual comenzó a leer.

_Buenas días _ saludo Narumi entrando al salón, todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos sin poder creer lo que habían visto _Bien, como ya sabrán se acerca el festival escolar_ Dijo felizmente. Todos comenzaron a murmurar sobre el gran día.

_Bien tienen esta clase libre para reunirse con sus compañeros y prepararlo todo. Adiós_ dijo saliendo del salón.

_¡Que vamos a hacer?_ pregunto Natsume una vez solos.

_Por ahora ahí que actuar normal, cada quien vaya con su respectivo grupo_ dijo Mikan de manera seria.

_Ruka_ le hablo, el volteo y asintió levemente. Sabia que Natsume por ser de habilidades peligrosas no tendria que hacer nada, asi que mejor iba a ir a la biblioteca a tratar de investigar algo sobre lo que les estaba pasando.

Natsume llego a la clase especial sin ganas, nunca había participado en el bendito festival y ahora tenia que hacerlo ¡Que fastidio!

_Buenos días Sakura_ la saludo Tsubasa sonriendo con felicidad.

_Que tiene de buenos_ dijo el rodando los ojos, odiaba a ese tipo. Sabia que el era un fuerte rival para con Mikan, pero ahora podía alejarlo de ella. Sonrió internamente, después de todo esto no era tan malo.

_Vaya hoy viene de mal humor_ dijo Tsubasa rascándose la cabeza.

_Hmp_ dijo ella ignorándolo y acercándose a la pelirosa.

_Hola Mikan-chan que bueno que veniste_ le dijo con una sonrisa.

_Si, si ¿Que mierda vamos hacer? Dímelo rápido para poder largarme_ dijo ella sin mirarla. Todos los de la clase no podían creer lo que están viendo y oyendo.

_Ehh si, buenos estábamos planeando hacer una actividad deportiva.

_Osease, queremos poner diversas actividades físicas y que los alumnos las lleven a cabo_ dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa. Mikan suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

_Hagan lo que quieran_ dijo viéndolos con frialdad.

_Mikan ¿Te sientes bien?_ le pregunto Misaki por el comportamiento de la rubia.

_Hmp_ dijo ella dándoles la espalda y caminando a otra dirección. No quería estar ahí así que mejor se iba a su amado y preciado arbol de Sakura.

...

_Entonces Ruka-pyon agarro y me dijo que me veía muy bonita, pero como siempre saque mi arma esa baka o como se llame y le di tres golpes en el rostro_ hablaba una muy feliz Hotaru contando la anécdota que hace días su amiga vivió, olvidándose por completo, que la oji-violeta le advirtió que no hablara.

_Wow, no sabia que Ruka-kun sintiera algo por ti Hotaru-chan_ dijo Anna muy emocionada pero a la vez intrigada por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

_Es obvio que siente algo por mi pero no quiere admitirlo_ dijo ella con aires de grandeza. Ella sabia que Ruka sentía algo por su mejor amiga pero como era muy tímida no lo decía, también sabia que Hotaru sentia algo por el rubio pero era muy orgullosa y no lo iba a decir.

_¿Y tu Hotaru-chan sientes algo por Ruka-kun?_ le pregunto Nonoko a su amiga, ella iba a responder pero un golpe en la cabeza se lo impidió.

_Eres una idiota_ pronuncio Ruka con un aura asesino rodeándolo completamente.

_Ruka-kun- exclamo Nonoko sin poder creer que el haya sido capaz de golpear a la azabache.

_Ven ahora mismo Imai_ dijo el rubio, ella se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a el.

_¿Se puede saber que mierda están haciendo Mikan?_ le susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que Anna y Nonoko no las escucharan.

_Gomen Hotaru, se me olvido que..

_Me estas dejando en ridículo_ le dijo en voz baja.

_Kyaa!_ escucharon un grito, alzaron la vista y vieron a ambas jóvenes quienes los señalaban con corazones en los ojos.

_¿Que les pasa?_ pregunto Hotaru.

_Ruka-kun y Hotaru-chan si son novios_ gritaron haciendo que todos los voltearan a ver. Ruka bajo la mirada señal de que estaba muy enojado. Mikan trago seco, sabia que Hotaru era muy orgullosa y que pensaran eso de ella era.. era peligroso.

_Hotaru cálmate, acuérdate que estas en el cuerpo de Ruka_ le susurro en voz baja.

_Me largo_ dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta y yéndose a otro lugar. Hotaru suspiro y miro a todos quienes la veían, frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta yéndose a otro lugar.

Camino hasta llegar al árbol de Sakura, sonrió al observar su cuerpo recargado en el gran tronco del árbol. Sin dudarlo se acerco a ehi.

_Hola Natsume_ lo o la saludo, es difícil de explicar. La joven abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Hotaru, aunque en realidad y a pesar de todo ella era Mikan. Su Mikan.

_Vaya fresitas ¿que haces aquí?

_Idiota, lo mismo te digo que haces aquí, deberías estar con la clase especial_ reclamo ella sentándose a su lado.

_Me aburrieron_ respondió el con simpleza.

_No habrás sido grosero con ellos ¿verdad?_ pregunto, conocía muy bien a Natsume y sabia que el era un grosero de primera.

_Oye.._ le hablo el, ella hizo un sonido con la boca en señal de que continuara _ Sabia que a mi me gusta el yuri_ dijo en tono burlón, ella no entendió y cuando iba a decir algo sintio como algo se posaba en sus labios. Abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo al darse cuenta que el la estaba besando... ¡esperen!El en el cuerpo de ella la estaba besando a ella en el cuerpo de Hotaru. Se separo rápidamente echa un tomate.

_¿¡Que te pasa!?_ le grito echa una furia. El/ella comenzó a reir fuertemente, nunca había visto el rostro de Imai así de rojo.

_Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, en el fondo yo soy el guapísimo y sensual Natsume y tu eres la fresitas Mikan_ le dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

_BAKAAAAA_ grito ella con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Ruka o mejor dicho Hotaru estaba maldiciendo a Mikan. ¿Como se le ocuure decir algo asi? Ahora todos pensaban que entre ella y el idiota de Nogi habia una relacion. Suspiro y alzo la vista observando a Natsume o mejor dicho Ruka sentado en una banca.

_Oi Nogi_ le hablo, el levanto la vista y sonrio al ver a su cuerpo acercarse a el.

_¿Que pasa Imai?_ le pregunto, ella se sento a su lado y dio un suspiro.

_¿De que te ríes?_ Le pregunto al oírlo reír ligeramente.

_Es extraño ver mi cuerpo ¿sabias?

_Ahh yo igual me siento así cuando veo el mio y mas porque esa baka de Mikan hace cada cosa_ se quejo ella frunciendo el ceño.

_Lo se, todos están hablando de tu repentino cambio_ dijo el viendo hacia el frente.

_¿No has logrado averiguar nada de esto?

_No ¿y tu?

_Tampoco pero.. de algo estoy segura, esa luz tuvo mucho que ver_ dijo ella. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, algo tenian que hacer para volver a la normalidad pero ¿Que?

_Hotaruuuu_ escucharon un grito, voltearon y vieron a Mikan, o mas bien a Hotaru acercarse a Ruka (Hotaru) para abrazarlo fuertemente, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y estaba muy roja.

_¿Que pasa Sakura?_ pregunto Ruka preocupado, observo como Natsume (ya saben en el cuerpo de Mikan) se acercaba a ellos.

_Ese idiota acaba de hacer yuri conmigo_ dijo ella derramando lagrimas.

_¿Yuri?_ repitio Ruka confundido.

_H-Y-U-U-G-A_ deletreo Hotaru (Ruka) separándose de Mikan y viendo a la castaña con un aura maligno a su alrededor.

_¿Que se te ofrece I-M-A-I?_ pregunto el con una sonrisa burlona.

_Eres hombre muerto_ dijo sacando su pistola y comenzando a dispararle al cuerpo de Mikan pero ella/el lograba esquivar los golpes perfectamente. Mikan seguía llorando y Ruka estaba sonrojada al entender la idea de yuri.

Sin saber que alguien los observaba con sorpresa...

* * *

_Hola ¿Que tal? les gusto._

_siento que este capitulo fue algo extraño, no se, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_**Una seguidora:** Gracias por comentar! y siii tu fuiste la primera, te lo agradezco, y bueno, respondiendo a tu pregunta no sabria decirte; pero, yo creo que si debes crear tu cuenta. Animate no es dificil solo la haces y ya puedes escribir tus historias. Suerte ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Kanna y Meiko: **Gracias por leer! Me alegro que les haya gustado.. espero dejen comentario en este jeje. Muchas gracias!_

**_Denys: _**_Gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.. Gracias!_

**_July12:_**_ Gracias por leer y comentar, no te preocupes tomare en cuenta tu idea, GRACIAS._

_En fin, ya seria todo. Oh si, pido disculpas si alguien se ofendio por el beso de Hotaru y Mikan, que en realidad son Mikan y Natsume ya saben. Pero me senti con la nesesidad de ponerlo jeje me di cuenta mientras lo escribia que esto va a terminar en yaoi y yuri ya saben jeje (nesesito amigos) ahora si, gracias por leer. _

_Abrazos de oso panda para todos._

_Adios._

_Review?'_

_P.D Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._


	3. Aviso

_¡Hola! Me van a matar, este no es un capitulo, tengo que dar un aviso. Lo siento… sé que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, y tengo mis motivos. La escuela, no me da tiempo… tengo que hacer que esto que el otro. y bueno, esa no es la principal razón, estoy sufriendo un horrible BLOQUEO MENTAL con esta historia, en serio, no sé que poner, escribo algo pero no me termina de convencer y lo borro, deben entender, creo que todos los escritores pasan por algo así. Y bueno, eso me estresa. Pero no se preocupen, voy a terminar con esta historia, no la dejare inconclusa, no, cuando yo escribo una historia me gusta terminarla, no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Así que, a los pocos seguidores que tengo de este fic, les pido mil disculpas. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible pero antes:_

_TENGO UN FAVOR QUE PEDIRLES… si tienen alguna idea para este fic, díganmela que con gusto la tomare en cuenta o la considerare, me ayudaría mucho, ya que mi cerebro no puede más… Voy a terminar la historia no se preocupen. Así que díganme sus ideas, no importa cuál sea, díganla. _

_Bueno agradeceré reviews:_

_**Kanna Meiko: **__¡Gracias por leer! Lamento que aun no esté el capitulo 3… pero prometo que tratare de actualizar rápido, lo siento… ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**July12: **__¡Me alegro que te guste la historia! Y no te preocupes, terminare la historia, aun que me tarde meses o años en subirla, la terminare. Espera el capitulo 3 tratare de actualizar pronto, si tienes alguna idea para el fic, con gusto la tomare en cuenta._

_**Guest: **__Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia ¡Gracias por leer!_

_**Denys: **__jaja me alegro que gustara el beso entre Mikan y Natsume, fue épico… y si Natsume es un pervertido pero asi lo queremos. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos._

_**Thlovers: **__¡Gracias por leer! Lamento no tener el capitulo 3 pero, ya ves. Espero que puedas darme alguna idea para seguir. ¡Gracias!_

_**Zurinaye: **__¡Gracias por leer! Ame tu comentario… te pido mil disculpas por no tener el capitulo 3. Lo siento. Espero que puedas darme una idea y si no, no te preocupes, tratare de actualizar pronto… ¡Gracias!_

_**Maria. Vargasleon2: **__¡Gracias por leer!_

_Bueno, es todo, gracias por su paciencia. Pido disculpas de verdad. ¡Gracias!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice no me pertenece.

* * *

Mikan_ Hotaru.

Hotaru_ Ruka.

Ruka_Natsume.

Natsume_Mikan.

* * *

Narumi iba caminando por los pasillos de la Academia preguntándose el porqué del comportamiento de sus alumnos. Y por alumnos me refiero a: Mikan, quien ha estado actuando muy fría e indiferente, todo lo contrario a como es realmente. Hotaru, su comportamiento es tan… raro. Paso de ser esa niña estoica y fría a ser mas alegre y que ve la vida de color rosa. Ruka, él se volvió, al igual que Mikan mas frio e indiferente. Y por ultimo Natsume, quien se ha vuelto más amable. En definitiva, o se acerca el apocalipsis o sus alumnos se volvieron locos. Siguió su camino adentrándose al salón de la clase B. tenía un plan, si quería averiguar qué está pasando con esos cuatro, lo mejor es mantenerlos juntos.

-Buenos días – saludo con una sonrisa ¿Y saben qué?... nadie le hizo caso – Bien… he decidido una actividad muy divertida – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Cuál? – pregunto Koko.

-Qué bueno que preguntas – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios – Se van a reunir por quipos de cuatro, tienen que ser los mismo que formaron cuando hicimos la actividad en el bosque – miro a cuatro alumnos en especifico y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que estos, si, les estaba prestando atención.

-¿Y que mas? – pregunto Sumire.

-He pedido permiso a los superiores para hacer esto – dijo – Los cuatro dormirán y vivirán en el mismo departamento por un mes.

-¿¡Queeee!? – gritaron todos a excepción de Mikan. Natsume y Ruka.

-Así es, decidan en que habitación, de uno de sus compañeros van a instalarse.

-¿Y por qué haremos eso? – pregunto Hotaru sorprendiendo a todos, ya que, Hotaru nunca preguntaba nada en clase.

-Pues para…. ¡Reforzar la amistad! – dijo. A todos les salió una gota estilo anime de la cabeza y se escucho uno que otro "Que idiota"

Media hora después…

-¡Qué bien Hotaru y yo estaremos juntas! – decía Mikan abrazando a Hotaru o a Ruka que es casi lo mismo. Sin percatarse que todos los miraban y murmuraban cosas como: "Sabia que eso dos tenían algo" "Eh Ruka-kun e Imai-san son novios" "No, Ruka-kun es mío" o "Hasta que se lo dijeron" o cosas así.

-No creen que hay algo extraño en todo esto – dijo Hotaru.

-Sera que ya esta sospechando – dijo Natsume sin apartar la vista de enfrente.

-¿Sospechar que?- pregunto Mikan.

-Idiota – dijo Hotaru soltándose del agarre de Mikan.

-¡Hey chicos! – escucharon el grito de Koko quien se acercaba a ellos en compañía de Tobita.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hotaru.

-Queríamos saber ¿Con quien irán al baile? – les pregunto. Los cuatro se sorprendieron, se les había olvidado por completo que el festival ya había llegado a su fin y que esa noche era el baile.

-Supongo que Ruka-kun ira con Imai-san – dijo Tobita pues este había visto como Hotaru abrazaba a Ruka.

-Ehh, bueno – comenzó a decir ella.

-No tengo porque ir con ella – respondió Ruka dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Natsume sonrió y fue tras ella.

-Bueno, nos vemos – dijeron ambos al unisonó y se fueron del lugar dejando a Hotaru y Mikan solas.

-Esto es cansado – se quejo Hotaru cruzándose de brazos. Mikan o Natsume, como quieran decirle la miro atentamente.

-Sabes algo fresitas.

-Ya te dije que no me digas así – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-sí, sí como sea – dijo él dándole el avión - ¿Con quien iras al baile hoy?

-Bueno, planeaba ir contigo pero viendo la situación.

-¿Qué tiene? Hace tiempo bailaron tu e Imai juntas, no le veo el problema a que hoy hagas lo mismo-

-Cierto – dijo ella recordando ese momento. –Bueno, entonces iré contigo M-i-k-a-n – le dijo con una sonrisa. Natsume le regreso el gesto.

* * *

Los cuatro estaban en el laboratorio de Hotaru, acordaron quedarse ahí ya que era más grande que sus habitaciones. Narumi se encargo de que llevaran ahí dos camas.

-Bien ¿Cómo dormiremos? – pregunto Ruka viendo a sus compañeros.

-Supongo que…

-Mikan y yo dormiremos juntas. Tú y Hyuuga se duermen en la otra cama – dijo Hotaru.

-¿y por qué vas a dormir tú con Mikan? – pregunto Natsume, ya que él no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad que tenia de dormir con su castaña, aunque estuviera en el cuerpo de la inventora seguía siendo SU Mikan.

-Por dos razones. Uno, eres un maldito depravado y no sé que le harías a esta idiota y dos; está en mi cuerpo, no quiero arriesgarme a que le hagas algo a MI cuerpo.

-Natsume nos dormimos tu y yo juntos – dijo Ruka en cuanto escucho _"No quiero arriesgarme a que le hagas algo a Mi cuerpo"_

-Como sea – dijo resignándose.

-Ne Hotaru – le hablo Mikan a su amiga.

-¿Qué? – pregunto ella.

-Me estaba preguntando ¿Tu no podrás hacer algo para volver a la normalidad?

-Si Imai, no que muy lista – le dijo Natsume viéndola con burla. Hotaru lo miro de mala gana.

-No – dijo – Intente hacer algo, pero no puedo hacer nada.

-Oh – dijo Mikan – Yo digo que le digamos a Narumi-sensei.

-No creo que él nos ayude Fresitas.

-¿Por qué no? No perdemos nada con intentarlo.

-Sakura tiene razón – dijo Ruka – Tal vez y si nos puede ayudar.

-Bueno, eso ya lo discutiremos mañana, ahorita yo quiero dormir – dijo Hotaru acostándose para dormir. Mikan sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Tomoko? – le pregunto Hinata a su amiga quien estaba muy pensativa.

-No, bueno si – dijo volteándola a ver - ¿Estás segura que cuando hice el hechizo no paso nada?

-No, ya te dije que solo salió una luz blanca de tu mano y se perdió entre el cielo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, nosotros los del Alice de la magia, sabemos cuando algo está mal, es decir cuando hacemos un "hechizo" – dijo haciendo comillas en la última palabra –presentimos si este salió mal o no.

-Mmm –pronuncio Hinata – Mañana hay que investigar, ahora hay que dormir que ya es noche.

-Sí, tienes razón.

* * *

Natsume estaba viendo por el balcón de las habitaciones, estaba preocupado, tenía que encontrar la manera de resolver esa situación antes de que…

-Natsume – le hablo Ruka al verlo. El volteo a verlo.

-Ruka ¿Qué no estabas dormido? – pregunto. El se acerco a él y se paró a su lado.

-No puedo dormir – dijo - ¿En qué piensas? – Natsume regreso su vista al cielo.

-En todo esto – pronuncio –Tenemos que volver a la normalidad cuanto antes.

-Lo dices por las misiones ¿verdad? – pregunto Ruka viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.

-No he hecho ninguna misión desde hace un mes – dijo Natsume cerrando los ojos para después suspirar – Lo que me preocupa es que ahora me manden a una – dijo abriendo los ojos y viendo a Ruka –No puedo arriesgarte a nada.

Ruka le sonrió, sabía que Natsume se preocupaba por el. Él también había pensado en eso, si Persona le decía a Natsume que tenía que ir a una misión, seria él el que fuera.

-No creo que debas preocuparte por eso – pronuncio –Si eso llega a pasar, yo puedo..

-No – le interrumpió el azabache – Ruka, no quiero que te involucres en esto.

-¿Entonces como le piensas hacer?

-No lo sé – respondió Natsume – Pero no puedo arriesgarte, por ahora concentrémonos en buscar una solución a esto – le dijo. Ruka asintió levemente.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero disculpar que este capitulo sea tan corto ¡Lo siento! pero... ¡Aquí esta el capitulo 3! si, las ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza hoy que me desperté. Es corto, lo se, pero el que sigue estará mucho mas largo, eso si, me tardare en actualizar pero de que actualizo actualizo, de eso no tengan duda. Bien, a partir de este capitulo ya no habrá tanto humor ¿Porque? Sencillo, ya empieza la acción. Pregunta; ¿Como quieren que vuelvan a la normalidad? Tengo tres opciones.

1) Que un día despierten cada uno con su respectivo cuerpo.

2) Que Tomoko haga otro hechizo para volverlos a la normalidad.

3) Que Tomoko les diga que la única manera de volver a ser como antes, sea mediante un beso, es decir, besar a la persona que aman, No se, siento que esta no tendría mucho sentido, pero si ustedes la quieren entonces así le haré. ¡Voten!

Bueno, ya seria todo, ¡Oh si! Antes.

**Alejandra Vargas: **_¡Lo siento! No tengo Whatsapp, no pude contactarme contigo (si llamenme anticuada si quieren) No se, si tengas otro medio por el cual contactarnos, la verdad me encantaría mucho tu ayuda para este fic ¡Gracias!_

En fin, nos vemos hasta la proxima.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER!


End file.
